What is wrong with Tony?
by laurenmdean
Summary: What is wrong with the senior feild agent? From passing out at work, to slowly getting worse, what could be ailing him? And will the team figure out in time to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Overall View:

The day started out normal, Tony was sleeping at his computer, McGee came in thirty minutes earlier than usual, and Ziva tromped in ten minutes late apologizing to Gibbs swearing it will never happen again. But the only thing that was out of the normal was Tony hadn't moved in more than thirty minutes, he just lay there sound asleep.

"Agent Dinozzo, not enough sleep last night?" The boss asked in his passive aggressive way, signaling it was time for Tony to wake up. But nothing, Tony didn't move a muscle. Ziva glanced from Tony, to the now worried expression on McGee's face, to the face of the boss, who looked confused more than anything. McGee rose up from behind his desk and approached Tony cautiously.

"Tony?" He asked loudly, he took a few steps closer. "This isn't funny Tony; I am going to pour water on you." Still nothing as McGee inched closer, giving a glance to Ziva who was now on her feet, peering over the senior field agent. McGee reached Tony's side and looked at the boss, who was still confused looking. McGee reached over and tapped Tony lightly, who in response fell out of his chair to the floor, with nothing more than a deep breath. But when he hit the floor, he let out a grunt of pain. Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs were at his side by the time he opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

**3 Hours Earlier:**

**Tony's View**

I opened my eyes to the sun pouring in through the dark shades. My head was pounding, and I felt sick to my stomach. _Damn Rum. _I thought to myself as I rose from under the red comforter. A chill hit me, and I shivered. _The middle of July and I am cold. _I thought to myself, again feeling a wave of sickness pass over my gut. I felt something rising in my throat, and before I knew it, I was over the toilet relieving myself of everything that was in my stomach. Which wasn't much, since the case the team had been working had lasted longer than usual, last night was the first time back in his own apartment in the past two weeks. The first real meal he had was a piece of cold chicken that had been sitting in the fridge for a week or more. _Must be food poisoning. _I thought to myself as lowered my now weak body on the floor. _Oh well, I have to be at work in a little bit. _I rose from my spot on the cool tile and trudged to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and another wave of nausea invaded my throat and I closed it quickly. _Not a good idea. _I thought to myself as I walked over the pantry where the bottles of water were. I carefully opened one, and began to drink it slowly, taking little sips as I began getting dressed for my day. When I was finished, my stomach had settled a little, and I felt ok to drive. But as soon as I stepped out of the door, my head began spinning and little black dots appeared in front of my vision, I leaned against the railing for support, but I eventually ended up sitting on the landing gripping white knuckle hard. When the spinning stopped, my stomach revolted again, and I threw up the water I had just finished before leaving the house. When I was finally able to straighten up my body, my neighbor was standing in front of me.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a sweet old lady type of way. I nodded my head and apologized for disturbing her. When I went to rise, she pushed me back down using my shoulders, I was too weak to reject, and her cool hands on my shoulders felt very good. "Oh my, you are burning up. You need to go back inside and lay down." She began trying to lift me up, and when my feet became steady, I assured her I was fine, and brushed past her down the stairs. I reached my car, unlocked it, and flopped down in the seat.

In what seemed like the longest drive of my life, I finally reached the office garage and parked my car. I exited my vehicle, only to feel my stomach churning again. _Come on, _I told myself, _there is nothing left to throw up. _Wrong again. Just as I thought that, I was leaning over by the back of my vehicle throwing up. In what seemed like a year, I finally straightened up, but my legs were wobbly.

I reached the main floor and trudged to my seat, happy none of my teammates where here yet, I slumped into my seat and leaned my head against my desk. Falling into a deep sleep, I only woke to feel something hard hitting me, and my teammates standing over top of me.

"What's going on?" I hear my voice ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Overall View:

Ziva quickly moved to support Tony's neck, while Gibbs ran over to call Ducky up. He was picking up the phone as he heard the senior field agent fighting against the Mussad officer.

"I'm fine; will everyone please leave me alone?" The irritated voice rung out, making everyone in the surrounding area look over at the commotion.

"Tony, you are not fine, you were unconscious for, who knows how long?" McGee asked the boss who was still holing the phone above the cradle and to Ziva who was looking flustered watching Tony struggle to get up.

"No, McGeek, it is called sleeping, ever heard of it through fighting all those dragons?" Tony retorted, finally finding the edge of his desk with his hand. He pulled himself up slowly, with a lot of anger from his body. He let out a groan as his butt finally found the seat; he leaned back and let out a deep breath. He felt Ziva still staring at him. "Can I help you with something Officer David?" Tony asked now looking at her. She just shook her head and turned back toward her desk.

"Well, we can tell his attitude is still in check." She commented quietly as she glanced back at Tony who was now looking through his desk for the power bar that was stored in the main drawer. Gibbs set the phone back down and took his seat, glancing at Tony over his reading glasses. McGee also returned to his seat, and was clicking away at his computer. Tony took another big sigh, and gave up looking for the food he was going to throw up anyway. He closed his drawer loud and made a very obvious wincing face, looking around quickly, he realized no one else noticed, and began looking through the case file that was lying on his desk.

**Tony's View:**

My head was pounding and rising from the floor made my body scream. My legs and my arms were killing me and the headache I am enduring is the worst thing that I have ever felt, even over being shot in the arm. I began reading through the file on the case we just closed, so I could write up my report, but my eyes would not focus, they kept bouncing around everywhere and making things hard to see. This also in turn, upset my stomach a lot, and made me feel like puking again. When I felt the familiar rise in my throat, I rose from my seat carefully and glanced at the other agents, who were watching me closely.

"Gotta go pee, anyone wanna follow me in _there?_" I asked sarcastically glancing at Ziva and McGee who turned their eyes down and continued on what they were doing. I turned the corner around the stairs, and felt my legs giving way. I held onto the railing as I felt the whole world tipping sideways. The feeling was rising quickly in my throat and I threw myself at the bathroom, surprisingly making it through the door and into the first stall, before nothing but bile came up, burning my throat heavily. A tear actually touched the corner of my eye, _Dinozzo's don't cry. _I told myself. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket and straightened myself out. I walked out of the open stall door, to the main bathroom door flying open.

"Are you ok Tony?" McGee drilled me as I slipped past him to the sink.

"Yeah McDork, will you stop worrying about me? I am fine." I brushed him off as I washed my hands. I wished he would leave so I could let the darkness take over my eyes. I saw the spots, and felt the familiar feeling, but I couldn't let it overcome me while I was in the presence of the baby of the team. _That would be embarrassing. As I said, Dinozzo's never pass out. _I told myself, knowing that it wasn't true. The spots only grew, and as McGee turned to leave, I was holding onto the sink for dear life, hoping he made it to the door, before I hit the floor. Too late, I felt myself sinking into the darkness, and the cold tile floor met my body before I had a chance to turn back, to make sure he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Overall View:

McGee exited the bathroom, not realizing Tony had passed out on the floor, to the waiting Ziva. She approached McGee with worry on her face.

"Well…?" She asked, looking McGee up and down. "What did he say? Is he ok?" She asked getting more anxious looking past McGee at the now closed bathroom door.

"He said he is fine Ziva, maybe we should just give him some space." McGee said, pushing her back a little and moving past her. Ziva stood for a minute waiting for Tony to emerge so she could ask him some more questions. She looked over at McGee who had now taken his seat back at his desk, shuffling through some case files. She sighed loudly, and tapped the door lightly before returning to her desk. She sat down, still craning her neck, trying to see the door. But giving up quickly and admitting that she might be paranoid, knowing about Tony's battle with Y-Pestis before. After twenty minutes had passed, Ziva glanced at the bathroom door, noticing it was still closed, she rose from her seat.

"McGee, how long has Tony been in there?" She asked the field agent, who shrugged his shoulders and his face changed to a worried look. He also got up from his seat and began walking towards the bathroom. Ziva close on his heels. As he opened the door, he called out,

"Tony, are you still in here?" Upon no answer, McGee opened the door and walked around the corner to see a slumped over Dinozzo, passed out cold. He ran to his side.

"Ziva, get in here!" He yelled. Ziva opened the door and seeing the agent laying unconscious she gasped and ran to his side.

"Stay with him, I am going to call Ducky." McGee promptly said. He ran out of the bathroom like hell was on his butt. Ziva crouched next to Tony and lowered him to the floor slowly, realizing how hot his skin was to the touch, she pulled her hand away as quickly as possible. This made the senior field agent's eyes flutter.

"Ziva?" He asked.

**Tony's View:**

"Ziva?" I asked, she was crouching next to me. Holding her hand like it was in pain.

"Tony?" She sounded surprised. "Just stay down here, we are getting Ducky to help you." She said, holding onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere." I said, my head was still splitting, and I couldn't really see very well. "I don't know how I got down here." I followed up. I looked around and noticed the rust on the pipe connecting the sink to the wall. "It sure is dirty in here." I said, kind if giggling. Ziva looked down at me worried.

"This is no laughing matter Tony, you have been out for god only knows how long, I mean if we didn't come in here to find you…" she trailed off as her voice starting shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, I am fine, just a cold out of control ok?" I said, placing my hand on hers. I heard the bathroom door open, and the Scottish accent breaking the silence.

"Dinozzo, are you ok?" Ducky reached my side, and immediately put his fingers to my neck, checking my pulse. Upon finishing, he asked Ziva to help hoist me up against the stall wall in a sitting position. When I was finally able to support my own body weight, I felt a thermometer go into my mouth. _This isn't going to be good. _I told myself as I heard it beep. Ducky removed it from my mouth and his frown went into a panicked expression. "Oh dear." Was all he said, before rising from my side and walking out of the bathroom. I heard him return only minutes later with Gibbs by his side.

"Dinozzo, why didn't you tell me you were this sick?" I heard Gibb's voice speak roughly, yet there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"How sick is sick boss? I don't even know." I honestly said. I could barely open my eyes because my head was pounding so badly.

"Well, Dinozzo, a fever of 103.6 is pretty bad." Ducky chimed in. "We need to get you home and in bed, with some fluids and some well needed rest." He walked over to me and with Ziva's help, helped me to my feet. Everything was unsteady so I leaned on her to get me to the door to the bathroom. She did, and when we reached it, I began to feel sick to my stomach again. _Oh crap. _I thought to myself. But the feeling soon resided.

Ziva drove me home, and was I sure glad I made it home in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziva's View:

I got Tony inside by a miracle; he sure was heavy to pretty much carry up the entire apartment's stairs. I got him to his bed, and he flopped down, asleep almost immediately. I had to wake him up to remind him to take off his shoes and to get under the covers. When he did, he fell into a deep sleep. But remembering Gibb's orders not to leave his side until McGee got off later to come by and sit with him; I was stuck in his little apartment trying to find things to do. As I walked around, I realized Tony kept a nice clean apartment, no dust on any of the thousands of movies he had, and no pictures on the pale cream colored walls. No posters or even anything to remind me that he was a giant pervert. I walked over to his fridge and opened it, only to find countless rotting containers of takeout and pizza boxes. I closed it because the smell was revolting. Only when I found a Gun & Show magazine on his counter did I settle in to read, waiting for the long night to be over.

I finished reading the magazine cover to cover and put it neatly back on the stack of mail Tony had neglected to open. I walked back to his bedroom and peered in, only to see the senior agent stirring from his slumber.

"Ziva?" He asked. Looking at me confused, he began to rise from the bed.

"No, no, no." I ran over to his side and pushed him back down gently. "You have a high fever, and Ducky said to make sure you stay in bed until it goes down some, now, do you have a thermometer in this hell hole?" I asked smirking at him. He coyly smiled back.

"Yeah bathroom." He pointed. I made my way to the small bathroom and noticed the thermometer lying next to the sink. _He must of known he had a temperature than. _I deduced before turning off the light and making my way back into the bedroom. He was sitting up and smiling back at me. "Find everything ok?" He asked, before sitting back against his freshly fluffed pillows.

"Well someone seems like they feel better." I said, chuckling a little as I put the thermometer into his mouth. He smiled and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"I never imagined you to be the nursing type, where is your suit nurse Ratchet?" He asked, I had no idea who that woman was, but coming from Tony I figured it was a movie reference that I would never understand. The thermometer beeped and I took it out, realizing that his fever had gone down to 100.2.

"Well Tony, almost out of the fever range." I said, smiling at him. He then concluded to jump out of bed and head to the fridge.

"Good, because I am starving, what kind of food do you want? Chinese or pizza?" He called from the kitchen. I could tell he was trying to make himself sound better, but he still felt like crap. I didn't answer, and a few seconds late I hear him calling me.

"Ziva, I think something is wrong!" He said. I walk to the kitchen, expecting him to be staring at a menu.

"It is not that hard of a choice." I laughed, but when I saw him, my face turned to utter terror, he was doubled over in pain.

**Tony's view**

I felt the hard pain barrel me in the stomach. Like I was back to my high school days, playing football and one of those beasts from the other team had tackled me. The pain was splitting, and I knew I was in serious trouble.

"Ziva, I think something is wrong!" I called to her; she was still in my room amazed at how quick I was recovering. I heard her voice coming closer to me.

"It is not that hard of a choice." I heard her laugh, but saw her face change when she saw me doubled over, trying to catch my breath. She was at my side in seconds, holding onto my arm for support. "Come on, we need to get you back to bed." She said, gently leading me towards my room. But by the time we reached the door to the bedroom my stomach couldn't hold on anymore and I puked all over the floor. When I had finally stopped retching, I looked up at Ziva who looked scared. She tried to smile, but I could tell, she couldn't keep her emotions in check. "I am going to get you to bed, then call Dr. Mallard and see what we should do." Ziva said. She got me tucked in, and my stomach pain was starting to die down some. I grabbed her arm and gave her a sincere look.

"Don't bother ducky. I will be fine; I just need a little rest." I said as I inched down in the covers and closed my eyes. My hand pressed firmly to my loosening stomach.

I tried to sleep, but all I could hear was the pounding going on in my head, like someone was hitting a gong right next to my ear and a clicking noise that continued non-stop. Only when I opened my eyes did I realize it was Ziva loading and unloading her gun as she sat in a chair at the end of my bed.

"Are you awake now?" She asked, looking my way.

"Never fell asleep Officer David." I commented as I raised my body up. My neck felt like I had slept wrong and I began rubbing it. _Damn flu._I thought to myself.

"Is your neck sore?" Ziva asked me. I nodded my head painfully and she walked over to my side. "Here let me rub it for you, I find it is easier to get more pleasure when you are not the one doing the messaging." She said this in a sultry way and I couldn't keep my mouth closed.

"Oh. You find it easier, huh?" I asked trying to be funny, but my usual humor was short because of not feeling too well. She was in the middle of rubbing my neck when I heard the door shut, and before I knew it, McGee was standing in front of me and Ziva looking very questioning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McGee's View

I unlocked Tony's door with the key that he gave me in case of emergencies, like if he spent the night with a girl and needed a change of clothes that was how deep Tony's emergencies went. I walked to the back room without saying anything in case Tony was asleep. When I reached the doorway I noticed Ziva sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing Tony's neck, him groaning in passion. When Tony saw me he jumped and Ziva quickly stopped.

"His neck is sore." She said while rising from the bed. She walked over grabbed her gun off the table and quickly left. I heard the door close before I gave Tony a _you're playing with fire _look. He looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what you got there McShopper?" He asked. I proceeded to walk over the end table and dump the contents of the shopping bag onto it.

"Well, I got you some cold medicine and some cough drops for that throat." I said smiling. "Your throat sounded raspy earlier, I kind of figured." I commented, like I read his mind. "I got some tomato soup and some chicken noodle, didn't know which one you like better." I placed them on the end table. "And some reading for me." I pulled out my Science&Show magazine and Tony made a face at me.

"You are strange McNerd." Tony smiled a little. "Can you make me some soup now?" He blushed a little. I nodded my head and headed to the kitchen to heat it up. I was in the middle of dumping it into a bowl when I heard an awful sounding moan coming from the bedroom, thinking it was just Tony being a jerk, I continued to watch the soup bubble. When I heard it again, I stopped the soup and walked back to Tony's room. Only too see him curled up in pain, I rushed to his bedside.

"Tony what's wrong?" I asked in a hurried manner. He was trying to breathe, so I knew I wasn't going to get an answer at this very moment. I sat on the bed and waited for the episode to be over.

When I could tell his pain was dying down, he got still, and turned over to face me.

"McGee, what are you doing in my room? Where is Ziva?" He asked. At first I thought he was messing with me, but then I realized, he didn't know what had just happened.

"Ziva left, and I am here to watch over you for a while. Ok?" I asked the senior field agent. He just nodded his head and turned back over, so his back was facing me. I raised from the bed slowly as the sound of his snoring reassured me he was going to be ok, that is, until Ducky got here to check on him. I ran to kitchen and grabbed my cell phone off of the counter and pressed number four, my speed dial tone came on and a picture of Ducky popped up. It rang twice before the Scotsman picked up.

"How is Tony doing McGee?" He asked.

"Not good Duck." Was all I could say.

**Tony's View**

My body felt so cold. I could not get warm. My blankets were wet though. I could feel it through the silk. I opened my eyes and saw nothing, just black. _Am I dead? _I thought to myself, but quickly brushed off the thought. Just as I rubbed my eyes, a picture came into view, it was of me sitting at a piano, a woman sitting next to me with a giant ruler. She had a stern look on her face, and I was smiling awkwardly. I chuckled as the music came into my ears, the messing up of the keys and the smack of the ruler as it hit my hands hard, making me cry out in pain.

"NO son that is the wrong key for the millionth time." The woman's voice would chime. "Do it again from the beginning." She would turn back to the piano and listen closely for my next mistake. But the whole surrounding went black again, and I was standing in nothingness.

"Hello?" I called, only to hear my echo, and the sound of water dripping somewhere off in the distance. "Anyone here?" I called, still no response. I began walking into the nothingness. But I soon heard the familiar voice of Ducky hovering over my head, pulling me out of the darkness.

"Yes, well, his fever has spiked again. I think this time we will have to take him to hospital whether he likes it or not." Ducky was saying to someone. I wanted to yell, to protest, but I couldn't find my voice.

"I don't think he will like that too much." McGee stood up for me. "But I think you are right, this will be the best thing, at least to get him checked out." McGee let me down. I felt someone shaking my body, but I couldn't get my eyes to open no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to yell and scream and beg for help. But I couldn't do that either, I couldn't do anything but lay here and give up trying to move.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Overview All:

McGee and Ducky drove Tony to the hospital, sprawled across the backseat of Ducky's Morgan. Still unconscious, he was lifted up by McGee, who had been working out, and found it quite easy to lift him, and carried all the way down the stairs and to the car. On the thirty minute trip to Bethesda Naval Hospital, McGee frequently checked Tony's racing pulse. The beads of sweat now resting on Tony's forehead were increasing by the minute, and McGee did the best he could to dab them away.

"Timothy, have you called Jethro?" Ducky asked turning to the worried agent in the passenger seat.

"No, should I duck, how am I supposed to bring this up." McGee stuttered.

"For heavens sake man, just tell him to meet us there, we will fill him in when he arrives." Ducky scolded as McGee flipped out his phone and started dialing. It rang a couple of times before the gruff voice on the other end picked up,

"McGee, this better be important." Gibbs sighed.

"Boss, Ducky and I are on the way to the hospital with Tony, he has gotten, well…" McGee sat for a second thinking of the right words to use, "well boss, he has gotten really bad." McGee finally stuttered out. There was silence on the other end. "Boss?" McGee called into the phone.

"Is Ducky in the car?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, he is driving." McGee said questioningly.

"Well, put him on McGee." Gibbs yelled. McGee held the phone up to Ducky's ear.

"He wants to talk to you Ducky." McGee said, ignoring the scoff from the doctor.

"Yes Jethro?" Ducky asked into the phone.

"How bad is it Duck?" Gibbs asked into the phone, obviously a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Not good Jethro, not good at all." Ducky finally sighed out. He looked in his rear view mirror at the field agent breathing shallowly in his backseat. "I think it would be best to meet us there, as quick as you can." Ducky promptly said. There was a click on the other end, and Ducky nodded his head. "He is going to meet us there." Ducky said to McGee, who was once again turned in his seat looking at Tony. He began to wipe the sweat off of his forehead with a rag he grabbed before leaving the house. McGee could feel the heat radiating off of the agents body, and he felt helpless because he couldn't help in any way.

They pulled up to the hospital and McGee jumped out and ran inside to grab some nurses to help him. He came back out with four female nurses and one male nurse, and when he opened the car door, Tony's head fell out of the car. They all jumped to get him onto the stretcher they had brought outside, and once he was on it, they wheeled him quickly inside. McGee followed Tony while Ducky went and parked the Morgan.

McGee ran close to the stretcher until they reached a certain point, when a nurse put her hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eyes,

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow you past this point, your friend is in the best hands possible. If you will go see the nurse up front we will have you fill out some paperwork. A doctor will be out to see you shortly." The nurse then turned on her heels and ran through the door. McGee stood there for a minute before Ducky joined his side.

"Well dear boy, let's get to that paperwork, shall we?" Ducky patted McGee's shoulder and sort of led him over to the line of chairs.

In what felt like forever and a few phone calls from Abby later, Gibbs and Ziva showed up in the waiting room. They looked frazzled. McGee stood up,

"Boss, over here." He waved them over to their chairs that Ducky had saved them. Gibbs walked over and sat next to McGee. He sat stone still, while Ziva had to much nervous energy to sit. She just paced the floor.

About four hours later, a doctor wearing green scrubs walked out of the main doors to the emergency room.

"Anthony Dinozzo?" He called. All four of the tired looking people stood to hear about Tony. Gibbs walked up to the man,

"I am his primary caregiver for his medical welfare. You can tell me anything." The doctor looked a little surprised at Gibb's direct approach, and began going over what was going to happen.

"Well, agent Gibbs, I see here, we know exactly what is wrong with young Dinozzo. He has something called aseptic meningitis." He looked at the confused face of the three field agents.

"In English doctor." Gibbs prodded.

"It is just an infection. But it got way out of hand, and usually these kinds of infections can clear themselves up, but young Dinozzo's got out of hand a little. He should be better in about two weeks, if he follows the direct order of bed rest." The doctor extended his hand and Gibbs shook it quickly.

"When can we go see him?" Ziva asked the doctor as he was walking away.

"Right now. Mr. Anthony Dinozzo is in room 106. Just remember to be quite and don't excite him to much, he is trying to rest. You should be able to take him home tomorrow." The doctor smiled, nodded his head and ducked back into the emergency room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Overview All:

The team entered the room very quietly. Only too see Dinozzo sitting up in his bed, the IV attached to his right arm. The monitors connected to his chest beeping rhythmically.

"Hello Tony." Ziva said, walking to his side briskly. She smiled when he smiled at her.

"Hello there Officer David" he giggled at the formalities.

"I think they put him on drugs…" Ducky commented, looking at his chart hung on the end of his bed, "oh yes, young Dinozzo is floating above the clouds these days on, morphine." Ducky winked at Tony who started giggling.

"Yeah, whatever they gave me boss," he put thumbs up, "good stuff." Gibbs walked over to Tony's left side and slapped him lightly on the head,

"That is for almost dying on my watch, Dinozzo." Gibbs whispered in his ear. Tony didn't even flinch.

"Thanks boss, I knew you cared." He sighed. "I'm tired." Tony sputtered out.

"We should let him rest." Ducky insisted. He started herding everyone out of the room. "Officer David?" Ducky insisted.

"I think I will stay right here Ducky, Tony needs someone to be here when he wakes up." She tousled the blanket lightly and plopped into the chair closest to the bed.

"I agree." Ducky winked at her, turned off the light, and left the room with Gibbs and McGee close in tow.

Sorry for the short chapter, I figured this was the best way to finish this story for all those TIVA fans out there. :) I hope you enjoyed it, comment please and thank you!


End file.
